


【翻译】Bugged

by Schrei822



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自从Bruce回来之后，他和Dick一直试图能多一些私人空间，然而Damian可不那么认为。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Bugged

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Bugged by Birdbitch  
> The original work is here：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1380583

 

 

 

他爱那个孩子。他真的非常爱。那孩子对他来说就像是他自己的儿子一样，如此的宝贵，在他们曾经担任蝙蝠侠和罗宾的时候，他们也有过一段非常亲密的关系。

 

但是，问题是，Damian就是个鸡巴阻碍（cockblocker）——用Jason的话说，不是Dick的意思。Dick是绝不会这么称呼Damian的，即使他的确就是问题所在。

 

自从Bruce回来之后，他和Dick几乎花了所有的时间来安排做爱。他们已经试图在28个不同的地点场合找点乐子，然而每一次都被迫打断，因为Damian说他做了噩梦，需要和他的爸爸一起睡觉。有时候，Dick不得不怀疑他这么做是不是故意的，考虑到这已经不是一次两次那么简单了。但他很快就会把这个念头抛到脑后，并且说：“来吧Damian。你可以睡在我们中间。”毕竟，他过去可也用了不少关于噩梦的理由来睡到Bruce的床上。

 

“我觉得他不是受不了你，”有一晚上，Jason说道，Dick不由地瞪了他一眼。“我觉得他是受不了他的*父亲*在搞。”

 

“你真恶心。”Dick真心不怎么喜欢这个说法。怎么说呢，整个说法都不。

 

“干嘛啊？他现在已经差不多把你当做他的父亲，或者别的什么了。可没有人会希望看到自己的父亲被人搞。再说了，”Jason猛吸了一口烟，继续说道，“他可不像他看起来的那样无知。”之后Jason便离开了，而Dick终于意识到，他确实该好好想想他说的话了。

 

“B？”他对着他的通讯器说。这是个私密的线路。有时候，就连芭芭拉也不能越过防火墙窥探到他们。

 

“嗯？”

 

“你确定我们的主卧里，不会有摄像头吧？”

 

\-----

 

 

他回到家之后，就听见Bruce正在蝙蝠洞里，大声地对着Damian嚷嚷着有关于隐私的话题。这还真有点讽刺，但这不是重点。他摘掉自己的面具，Bruce瞥见他时试图平息了一下的情绪。“Bruce，让我来处理这个。”

 

“我能解决。”

 

“如果你继续这样喊下去，我可不认为你能解决得好。一会儿楼上见你，Bruce。”他经过Bruce时拉住了他，并亲了一下对方的脸颊。Damian显然因为他无法阻止这个而缩了一下，看来Jason是对的。“Damian？”

 

“我那都是为了保护你。”

 

就在那一刻，Dick几乎立马消气了，想要给对方一个拥抱，因为他真的相信Damian的初衷。但是他还不能。“你不能在别人的房间里安装摄像头，Damian。即使是你想保护别人。”

 

他不打算提，如果真的出了什么问题，Bruce会在那。要不然，他大概会为自己辩护。

 

“父亲就这么干了。”

 

Dick忍不住笑起来。“Damian， 你父亲可算不上一个好榜样。他也试图监控过我，然后你猜我做了什么？”

 

Damian抬头看着他，最终问道，“什么？”

 

“我逃走了。”他叹了口气，把Damian拉进一个拥抱，即便他似乎真不该那么做，因为那孩子看着他的眼神是那么复杂。“请你不要再这么做了好吗？人们有时候需要一点隐私。我们没有在你的房间装摄像头对吧。”

 

Damian靠着他小声说，“你总是听起来很痛苦的样子。我不希望父亲伤害你。”

 

Dick一下子感到非常尴尬。“Damian，那——哦，上帝，Damian，那不是你想的——”

 

“我知道到底发生了什么，Richard。我不是个白痴。”Damian冲着他嗤之以鼻，然后退开。“我要去睡觉了。告诉父亲，我很抱歉。”

 

Dick知道他这会儿应该立马跑去找Bruce和他谈谈，但是他真的没法挪动一下。他实在是太忙着去理解Damian刚才说的都是什么意思了。

 

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
